I'M ONLY 15 GOING TO BE A MOM
by BATISTA'S ANGEL
Summary: THIS IS A BATISTA/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I'M TRYING TO GO BACK. ON HOW DID I LET THIS**

**HAPPEN HE IS MY FATHER'S GOOD FRIEND I KNEW**

**THAT I HAVE LIKED HIM FOEVER BUT NEVER DID**

**I MARIE CALLOWAY END UP NEXT TO DAVE BATISTA**

**NAKED !!.**

**I'M GOING TO GO BACK TO MY ROOM BEFORE HE**

**WAKES UP AND RELIES THAT WE DID SOMETHING THAT**

**WE SHOULD HAVE NOT DONE. I WAKE UP TO SOME**

**ONE CALLING MY NAME.**

**DAVE: HEY MARIE ARE YOU IN THERE? ARE WE REALY **

**NAKED OR AM I STILL DRUNK?**

**MARIE: NO YOU ARE NOT DRUNK. AND I'M JUST**

**GO TO MY ROOM WE CAN JUST PRETEND **

**THAT NOTHING HAPPEN.**

**IF YOU WANT MORE LET ME KNOW THAT WAY I CAN POST A NOTHER CHAPTER...**


	2. Chapter 2

IT HAS BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE THE HOLE ME AND DAVE

THING. I AM SCARED OUT OF MY MIND AND I DO NOT

KNOW HOW TO TELL HIM THAT I AM PREGNANT. HOW IS HE

GOING TO TAKE THE NEWS IS HE GOING TO BE HAPPY SAD OR

IS HE GOING TO LEAVE ME HIGH AND DRY. NOT ONLY THAT

HOW IS THE MY FATHER AND THE GUYS GOING TO TAKE THE

NEW. I HERE SOMEONE CALL ME.

DAVE: HEY MARIE I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU.

MARIE: SOORY I HAVE BEEN IN MY OWN LITTEL WORLD

WHATS UP

DAVE: YOU CALLED ME YOU SAID THAT YOU WANTED TALK

THAT WE COULD NOT TALK ON THE PHONE IS EVERY

THING OK.

MARIE: THINK THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE A SEAT. BECAUSE

WHAT I AM ABOUT TO TELL YOU IS GOING TO CHANGE

OUR LIVES FOREVER. DAVE I AM PREGNANT

HOW WILL DAVE TAKE THE NEWS. WHAT IS HE GOIGN TO SAY IF YOU

GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW


	3. Chapter 3

dave just looked at marie like she had two heads what was

he going to do know she is only 15 he had just ruin her life

all because he had to out drink randy. and not only that how

was he going to going to face her father.

dave:SHIT HOW AM I GOING TO FACE YOUR FATHER.

OH GOD HOW DID I LET THIS HAPPEN

marie:WJAT DO WE DO??

dave:WE HAVE TO TELL YOUR FATHER AND WELL GO

FROM THERE.

DAVE GOT OUT HIS PHONE AND CALLED MARK

DAVE: HEY MARK ITS ME DAVE YOU GOT A SEC??

MARK: YEA WHATS UP??

DAVE: CAN YOU MEET ME AND MARIE AT THE THE DINNER

MARK: YEA IS EVERY THING OK??

DAVE: WILL TALK WHEN WE GET THERE.

DAVE AND MARIE AND GOT TO DINNER AND SEEN

THAT MARK WAS THER WITH ONE OF MARIES BROTHER

DAVE:OK MARIE DO NOT FREEK OUT BUT JAY IS WITH

WITH YOUR DAD. DO YOU WANT TO TELL HIM TO??

MARIE: YEA WE MIGHT AS WELL GET THIS OVER WITH.

DAVE I AM SO SCARD WHAT DO I DO??

HOW DO YOU THING I SHOULD TELL MARIE'S BROTHER AND DAD


	4. Chapter 4

Dave graved marie's hand and walked in the dinner. Mark had saw that what

was going on from the outside and knew that something was wrong

Mark: so dave why did you want us to meet is every thing ok did marie

get in some trouble??

Dave: no she did not get in some trouble more like someone got her into

it.

Dave was about to say more when marie got up and ran to bathroom

mark dave and jay ran after her. marie came out and did not look well

Marie: look guys could we just talk at the hotel i do not feel well

please

Mark: i think that we should take you to a hospital and make sure that

you are ok

Marie: no daddy i am ok i just need to get home and will take some

thing to make me feel better and then we can all finsh what

where we talking about ok

Dave: Mark if you want i can driver her to the hotel cause i see that you

have your bike

Mark: well how about you take jay and i will take marie the fresh air

all ways did her good when she got sick

how is marie going to get out of this one. don't kill me is it sounds

bad it 6 in the morning and i had to write it please review thanks

if you guys got any ideas let me know


	5. Chapter 5

I TOLD DADDY THAT IF I RIDE WITH HIM I'M JUST GOING TO GET MORE SICK AND I WANTED TO GO SO HE JUST TOOK JAY WITH HIM AND I RODE WITH BATIST AND THAT WE WILL JUST MEET HIM BACK AT THE HOTEL . HE SAID OK . WHEN ME AND DAVE GOT THERE I SEE THAT MY DAD WAS THERE BEFORE ME AND LOOKED A LITTEL MAD

MARIE: HEY DAD IS EVERY THING OK ?? 

MARK: WHEN IGOT TO THE HOTEL ABOUT A 1/2 A GO GAIL CAME TO SEE ME AND WHAT SHE

TOLD ME I CAN'T BELIVE AND BY THE WAY WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE??

MARIE: DAVE HAD TO PULL OVER I SPILLED MY GUTS ABOUT A MILLION TIME WELL

BACK TO WHAT YOU WHERE TELLING ME.

MARK: THAT YOUR MOTHER WAS HERE AND SHE WANTED TO TALK TO YOU AND YOUR BOTHERS. I GESS GAIL TOLDER THAT WE WHERE OUT AND THEN SHE ASKED WHY WAS SHE IN MY ROOM? AND SHE TOLD HER THAT IT WAS NOT HER CONSURN WHY SHE WAS THERE, WELL WHEN SHE WAS LEAVING THE ROOM YOUR MOTHER FOLLOWED HER TO STEPHS ROOM AND HEARD HER TELLING STEPH WHAT WAS HAPPENING AND HOPES THAT YOUR MOTHER DOES NOT FOUND OUT THAT GAIL IS PREGNANT THAT WILL ONLY CAUSE MORE DRAMA

MARIE: DAD WHY CAN'T SHE LEAVE US ALONE WE HAVE DONE GOOD WITH OUT HER

AND NOW SHE WANT TO SHOW UP AND BE A MOM NO WAY SHE CAN DROP DEAD.

MARK: WELL EOUGH ABOUT YOUR MOTHER. NOW WHAT YOUTELLING ME BACK AT

THE DINNER

MARIE: DADDY CAN YOU SIT DOWN WHAT I HAVE TO TELL YOU IS GOING TO CHANGE

EVERYTHING. ABOUT TWO MONTHS AGO I WENT TO PARTY WITH THE GUYS AND GOT

DRUNK AND I GESS I WENT TO FAR WITH ONE OF THE GUYS AND NOW YOU ARE GOING

TO BE A GRANDPA

AT THAT MOMENT MY DAD WENT CRAZY SAYING THAT HE IS GOING TO KILL THE SON

OF A BITCH THAT TOOK ADVENTAGE OF HIS BABY AND THAT BY THE TIME MY BROTHERS

AND THE GUYS WHERE DONE WITH HIM HE WILL HAVE NO LEGS TO WALK WITH

AS SOON AS HE SAID THAT I RAN TO BATH ROOM AND LOCKD MY SELF IN THERE

AND STARED TO CRY NOW I CAN'T TELL MY FATHER THAT DAVE IS THE FATHER

OF THIS BABY HE IS GOING TO KILL HIM WHAT DO I DO?? FOR ABOUT 2 HOURS

MY DAD AND THE GUYS TRYED TO GET ME OUT OF THE BATH ROOM AND NO LUCK

THEN I HERE GAIL AND STEPH AND COME RUNNING OUT AND IN TO GAILS ARMS

SHE HAS BEEN LIKE A MOTHER TO ME HERE AND MY FATHER HAVE BEEN DATING

SINE I WAS ONE AND I CALL HERE MOM MY BROTHERS LOVE HER

GAIL: OK GUYS LET ME TAKE THIS FROM HER GOD MARK WHAT DID YOU TELL

HER TO SCARE HER TO DEATH?? 

MARK: SO YOU ARE OK THAT YOUR 15 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER PREGNANT?? AND

DOES NOT WANT TO TELL ME.

GAIL: NO ITS NOT OK BUT THING HAPPEN AND WE HAVE TO BE HERE FOR HER

NOT GO ALL CRAZY. NOW I'M GOING TO TAKE HER TO STEPHS ROOM AND WELL

TALK TO HER THERE.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

GAIL: OK BABY GIRL ITS JUST ME YOOU AND STEPH TALK TO ME

YOU THAT I WILL NOT SAY ANYTHING TO YOUR FATER IF I KNOW THAT

HE WIL NOT SEE HIS OWNE LIFE

MARIE: OK GAIL PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING AND NOT EVEN YOU STEPH I

CAN NOT TAKE THAT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO DAVE IF DAD FOUND OUT WHAT

HAPPEN OMG I JUST SAID HIS NAME DIDN'T I ???

GAIL: OMG MARIE WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING DAVE OF ALL PEALE YOU KNOW

THAT YOUR FATHER TRUST HIM WITH HIS LIFE AND SO DID I AND THIS IS WHAT YOU

AND HIM DO WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING. OMG WHAT I'M I GOING TO DO WI TH

YOU WHAT AM I GOING TO TEL YOUR FATHER WHEN HE ASKES WHAT DO I SAY DO

I LIE FOR YOU OR DO I TELL THE TRUTH AND LOSE YOU OR DO I TELL THE LIE AND LOSE YOUR FATHER ?? DO NOT FRESKE OUT I HAVE A PLAIN TO MAKE THIS WORK AND STAY HERE. OK I;M SO FREAKED OUT RIGHT NOW

STEPH: OK MARIE WHY DON'T YOU GO AND LAY DOWN AND REST YOU ARE GOING TO NEED ALL OF IT.I WILL CALL DAVE AND TELL HIM TO WATCH YOU THEN I WILL HAVE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON AND THEN WE CAN ALLL TALK AND TAKE IT FROM THERE. BT I CAN NOT KEEP THIS FROM YOUR DAD FOR TO HAVE TO COME CLEAN OR WE WIL START TO GO THROUGH YOUR THINKS AND WILL FIND OUT THE WROUNG WAY AND THINKS WILL NOT BE GOOD AND THERE WILL BE A LOT OF PROBLEMS PLEASE TELL HIM OK .

STEPHANIE CALLED DAVE . CAME HE WAS ABLE TO CALM HER DOWN. THEY ALL TALKED AND THEN CAME TO THE CONCULTION THAT THEY WILL TELL MARK EVERYTHING EVEN IF THAT MEANS THAT THEY WILL HAVE TOO DEAL WITH HER FATHER


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 12

THAT NIGHT I WOKE UP TO SEE THAT I WAS ALONE WITH DAVE

MARIE: HEY WHERE IS MY MOM AND STEPHANIE??

DAVE: THEY WENT TO GET YOU SOME DINNER AND SIT YOUR FATHER

DOWN AND TELL HIM. BY THE WAY ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT

TO WAIT A LITTLE

MARIE: YEA I'M SURE I THINK GAIL SHOULD BECAUSE SHE IS THE ONLY

ONE TO CALM HIM AND YOU HAVE TO STAY A WAY FROM HIM FOR

A WHILE YOU KNOW THAT THIMGS ARE GOING TO GET BAD .

DAVE: MARIE I'M NOT HIDING FROM ANYONE I GOT YOU IN THIS

AND I WILL SEE YOU THROUGH THIS NOT MATTER WHAT OK . YOUR

FATHER OR ANYONE IS NOT GOING TO GET IN THE WAY OF ME RASING

MY FAMILY I WILL DO THE RIGHT THING BY YOU. WHAT EVER YOU FATHER DOES TO ME I DON'T CARE .I WILL TELL HIM THE SAME

THING WILL TELL HIM OR ANYONE ELSE THE SAME THING I TOLD

YOU. OK NOW HOW ABOUT YOU LAY DOWN AND REST TO MUCH STRESS

IS GOOD FOR THE BABY .AND I WILL CALL STEPH AND SEE WHERE SHE IS

AT WITH THE FOOD.

MARIE: DAVE THANK YOU . CAN YOU PLEASE GET ME SOME WATER.O GOD I DO NOT FEEL SO WELL .

THE NEXT THING YOU KNOW THAT MARIE IS PASS OUT OJN THE FLOOR

AND DAVE RUNS TO HER SIDE AND WHEN HE SEE THAT SHE IS NOT MOVING HE PICKS HER UP AND RUNS TO THE CAR AND TAKE HER TO

THE HOSPITAL . WHEN THEY GET THERE THE DOCTORS TAKE HER TO

A ROOM AND LEAVE DAVE OUT IN THE WAITING ROOM. DAVE THEN CALLTHE EVERYONE.. WHEN MARK GET THERE HE SEE DAVE AND ASKES

HIM WHAT HAPPEN.

DAVE: WE WHERE TALKING I TOLD HER TO LAY DOWN AND THEN SHE STARTS RO SAY THAT SHE DOES NOT FEEL WELL AND THEN SHE PASSES

OUT . I BROUGHT HER HERE . I WAITING TO SEE WHAT THE DOCTORS SAY.

BE FOR MARK GET TO SAY SOMETHIMG THE DOCTORS COME OUT

DOCTOR: OK WHO IS THE FATHER OF THIS YOUNG LADY??

MARK: THAT WOULD BE ME. IS EVERYTHING OK IS THE BABY OK

DOCTOR:SHE IS OK BUT THE BABYS ARE NOT .

DAVE:WAIT DID YOU SAY BABY??


	8. Chapter 8

DOCTOR: NO I SAID BABYS AS IN MORE THEN ONE ARE YOU THE

BABYS FATHER??

MARK: NO HE IS NOT THE BABYS FATHER

DAVE: YES I AM THE BABYS FATHER

IN THAT MOMENT MARK TURNED AND PUNCHED DAVE IN THE

FACE AND HIT HIM BACK THEY JUST STARTED TO FIGHT WHEN

THE GUYS WALKED IN AND FOUND THAT DAVE AND MARK

WHERE FIGHTING IT TOOK ALL OF THEM TO BREAK THEM UP THAT

WHEN GAIL STEP IN

GAIL: WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU MARK

MARK: WELL JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT DAVE IS THE FATHER

OF OUR DAUGHTERS TWINS

GAIL: WHAT AND IS AHE OK ??

MARK: YES BUT THERE NOT I WILL HAVE TO GO TALK TO THE DOCTOR

AND SEE WHAT CAN WE DO. BUT WILL TELL YOU ONE THING

I WANT YOU DAVE TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAN

DAVE: I WILL NOT BE GOING ANYWHERE THOSE ARE MY BABYS TO I

WILL NOT LEAVE THEM NOT MATTER WHAT I'M SOORY YOU

HAD TO FIND OUT THIS WAY .

MARK: YOU SON OF A BITCH(MARK TRIED TO GO AFTER DAVE AGAIN BUT

GAIL STOP HIM )

GAIL: MARK STOP THIS YOU HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER TRYING TO FIGHTING

FOR HER CHILDENS LIVES AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING FIGHTING

WITH DAVE WHAT THE HELL ID THE MATTER WITH BOTH OF YOU

YOU KNOW WHAT DO WHAT YU WANT I'M GHOING TO SEE MY DAUGHTER.

GAIL: LEFT MARK AND THE GUYS IN THE WAITING ROOM SO THAT SHE

CAN GO SEE MARIE. WHEN SHE GOT TO HER ROOM SHE SEE MARIE

CRYING TO HER SELF SO SHE GOES UP TO HER AND HUNGS HER

MARIE: GAIL I'M SO SACRED WHAT HAPPENS IF THEY DO NOT MAKE IT

WHAT DO I DO?? I LOVE THEM SO MUCH.

GAIL: HUNY I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING BUT I NEED YOU TO SAY

CALM. YOUR FATHER KNOWS ABOUT DABE AND YOU ANDTHAT DAVE IS THE FATHER.


	9. Chapter 9

**MARIE: OMG GAIL DID DADY TRY AND KILL **

**DAVE?**

**GAIL: NO I STOP THEM BEFORE SOMEONE GOT **

**HURT. BUT HE IS NOT TO HAPPY HE WAS SAYING**

**TO DAVE THAT HE WANTS HE WAY FOR YOU AND **

**THE BABYS**

**MARIE: WELL THAT IS TO BAD CAUSE DAVE IS GOING**

**TO BE A PART OF THESE BABY LIVES IF LIKES IT OR **

**NOT.**

**WHAT WAS UNONE TO THEM THAT MARK WAS STANDING OUT SIDE THE HOLE TIME AND HE WAS NONE TO HAPPY TO WAS HE WAS HEARING FOR HIS WIFE AND DAUGHTER **

**MARK: WELL THAT IS TO BAD CAUSE AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF AND ARE NOT 18 YOU WILL DO AS I SAY.**

**MARIE: YOU KNOW WHAT DAD I UNDERSTND THAT I DID **

**WRONG BUT YOU CANNOT STOP ME FOR MY BABYS KNOWING THERE FATHER SORRY I WILL NOT PUT THE TWINS THROUGH THAT AND IF I HAVE TO I WILL MOVE**

**OUT **

**MARK: YOU KNOW WHAT IS YOU CHOSE DAVE OVER ME THEN I HAVE TO SAY YOU ARE NO LONGER MY DAUGHTER .**

**HOW IS GAIL AND MARIE GOING TO TAKE THE NEWS**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

MARIE: FINE I GUESS YOU HAVE LEFT ME NO CHOSE I CAN'T JUST

CUT DAVE OUT OF MY LIFE HE IS GOING TO BE THESE BABYS FATHER

MARK: OK YOU MAD YOUR BED THEN YOU LIE IN IT AND WHAT EVER

HAPPENS THEN YOU ASKED FOR IT

WITH THAT MARK WALKED OUT OF HIS DAUGHTER ROOM LEAVING HER

IN TEARS. IN THAT MOMENT DAVE WALKS IN AND SEE MARIE HUGING

GAIL.

GAIL: OPK I WILL LEAVE YOU TWO BE AND I WILL GO AND SEE IF I CAN

TALK SOME SENCE IN YOUR FATHER CALL IF YOU NEED ANYTHING

GAIL HUGS MARIE AND LEAVES AND TELL DAVE TO WATCH HER

CAUSE I WAS TRYING TO GET UP

DAVE: HOW ARE YOU FEELING AND HOW ARE THE BABYS?

MARIE: OTHER THEN THE FACT THAT MY FATHER WANTS NOTHING TO DO

ME AND I STILL FEEL LIKE SHIT OTHER THEN THAT I AM JUST PEACHY

JUST THEN THE DOCTER ASK DAVE TO STEP OOUT SO HE CAN CHEEK ME

AND TELLS ME I STOP CONTRACTING AND I CAN GO HOME.(WELL TO THE HOTEL)

IN THAT MOMENT DAVE WALKS AND I TELL HIME T=WE CAN GO AND SEE IF

HE CAN TAKE ME. THE RIDE HOME WAS QUIET. WHEN WE PULL UP TO THE HOTEL

WE SEE MY BOTHERS AND GAIL.

MARIE: OK DAVE SHIT IS GOING TO HIT THE ROOF.

DAVE: NO I READY TALKED TO YOUR BOTHERS AND THERE NOT HAPPY BUT AS LONG

AS I AM THERE FOR THE BABIES THEN THERE WILL NOT HAVE ANY PROBLEMS. NOW

DO GET SO STREST REMENBER WHAT THE DOCTER SAID YOU CAN LOSE THOSE BABIES

AT ANY MOMENTS.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 12

MARIE: OK LETS JUST GO IN I AM A LITTEL TIRED

SO DAVE HELPS MARIE OUT OF THE CAR AND IN HER ROOM

AS THEY ALL SIT AROUND TALKING ABOUT THE FUTER THERE

IS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR. SO GAIL OPENS IT

GAIL: HELO OFFICERS HOW CAN I HELP YOU

OFFICER: YES WHERE LOOKING FOR A DAVE BATISTA

DAVE: THAT WILL BE HOW HELP YOU

OFFICER OK CAN YOU STEP OUT SIDE PLEASE

DAVE: NO WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?

OFFICER: OK I DID NOT WANT TO DO THIS HERE

BUT DAVE BATISTA YOU ARE UNDER AREST FOR SAGITORY RAPER OF A MINOR

OF MARIE NATILIA CALLOWAY

AND FROM THERE THE OFFICER READ DAVE HIS RIGHTS AND AS THAT WAS HAPPING

I WAS SCREAMING TO PLEASE LET HIM GO HE DID NOT DO ANYTHING AND BUT I GUESS

THE OFFICER DID NOT CARE CAUSE HE TOOK DAVE AND I WAS LEFT TO BE CONSOLED

BY MY FAMILY.

MARIE: DAD IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS

AND SOON AS SHE SAID THAT MARIE DOUBLES OVER IN PAIN AND SCREAMS

OUT OF REACTION HER BROTHER GRAVES HER AND TAKES HER TO THE COLEST HOSPITAL. WHEN THEY GET THER ANS HER BOTHERS GOES TO GET MARIE OUT

OF THE CAR HE SEE SO MUCH BLOOD AND KNOWSS SHE HAS LOST THE BABYS

HE SCREAMS FOR HELP. FROM THERE MARIE PASSES OUT

WHAT IUS GOING TO HAPPEN TO MARIE AND HOW IS B=DAVE GOING TO TAKE THE

NEWS


	12. Chapter 12

So Marie was brought to the ER and was rushed to the back. Jay and Gail where waiting for mark to get here since she is underage nothing was able to be done with out his say so.

Gail: mark how could you do this call the cops on Dave

Mark: I did not call any cops I was at the hotel trying to figure out how to fix this mess and still have my daughter and talk to Dave without wanting to kill him.

Gail: then who did and when she finds out Marie is going to crush.

There where interrupted by the doctor coming to them

Doc: Mr. Callaway she if fine we where able to stop the bleeding ad able to save one baby. She has lost a lot of blood and we did a blood transfusion so she will have to stay for the next few days she is asking for you . And please try to keep her as calm as possible any stress could cause her to lose the baby.

Mark: thank you so much can you take me back so I could see her.

So the doctor brought mark back but he saw was his little girl looking all pail and looking like the life was sucked out and that moment mark felt like the bigest ass in the world.

How is marie going to take the news of her lossing one of the babys and how is mark going to take the new please review


	13. Chapter 13

Marie: you got your wish dave is in jail and he might not be able to see his baby.

Mark: marie I was not the one that called the cops I love you and as much as I want to kill dave I know that was going to blow over and we areing to fix this but you have to understand that things are never going to be ok with me and dave I know that this was not done on perpose but you she have never been drinking and she sould of been watching out. I will be here for you and I will have to see what I can do for dave. Know wehave to pray that this not get out cause dave could lose his job. I know vince.

Marie: daddy I am sorry that this happen. I wish that I could change this dave said that he will do right when tha baby is born and I finsh school this year will get married.

Mark: he has no chose if he thinks that he gets my baby pregnant and that it well then he has a nother thing coming.

Marie: so are you going to go talk to the police and see if you can the charges droped?


End file.
